falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ranger station Foxtrot
|footer =240px Lenk's Comm tent }} Ranger station Foxtrot is a location in the Mojave Wasteland. It is north of Red Rock Canyon and south of Vault 22. Background Located directly north of the Red Rock Canyon, the station is nestled at the foot of a radio mast in a dead-end mountainous gulch. Although it is only accessible from Nevada State Route 157, it is used to monitor the activities of the Great Khans.The Courier: "What do you do here?" Lenk: "I operate the radio and call it in if we see any Great Khans moving out in large groups from Red Rock Canyon." (Lenk's dialogue) The small outpost itself is reasonably well-run, however, the remoteness and tedium around the camp have led to a higher than average scotch consumption rate evidenced by the number of scotch bottles littering the camp.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition pp. 296-297: "'1.12 Ranger Station Foxtrot''' ''Nestled at the foot of a radio mast in a dead-end mountainous gulch is the small ranger station with four soldiers, run by Comm Officer Lenk. Aside from the Scotch scattered around camp, this looks to be a reasonably well-run outpost, which keeps a look-out for the nearby Great Khans." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Layout The station can be found off of Nevada State Route 157, leading east from Jacobstown by following the dirt path splitting off directly in front of Silver Peak mine. Alternatively, if approaching from the Vegas area, taking the main highway northwest past the Horowitz farmstead and then left onto the state route heading southwest will lead to the station. Cazador nests and untraversable cliffsides block any approaches from the east. The camp consists of one tent, several outdoor bedrolls, and a campfire. Outside the tent, there is a reloading bench on the right side, against one of the two large wooden crates. Inhabitants * Comm Officer Lenk * Ranger Kudlow * Two NCR Rangers Notable loot * Duck and Cover! - Inside the tent, on the table with the ham radio. Related quests * Return to Sender * Lenk's Bad Debts Notes * Fast traveling to the ranger station can result in a cazador spawning in the middle of the camp, often killing one or two rangers before being killed by the soldiers around the station. * As most NCR held positions, this location can feature NCR Veteran Rangers starting at level 16, as long as the player character has reached one of the main faction's endgame quests. * To the east of the station, and before the player character reaches Brewer's beer bootlegging, a hidden cazador nest can be found, with the creatures guarding a duffle bag. The player character can not return to the station from this position due to the invisible wall. Appearances Ranger station Foxtrot appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. References Category:Ranger stations Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Ranger Station Foxtrot es:Base Ranger Foxtrot ru:Пост рейнджеров «Фокстрот» uk:Пост рейнджерів «Фокстрот» zh:游骑兵驻扎站F